JSL
JSL Ocean Navigation Incorporated, the Manila Steamship Company '''(''also known as: '''JSL-MSC)'' is a company that mainly operates in the Philippines and has branches in over 50 countries with the biggest being in Southampton, UK. A ocean liner and cruise company. They use the title R.M.S. to honor the ocean liners of the past. The company is responsible for creating infamous ships like, Celeritas Tres: the Pannonia, Iudaea and Hispania, The Nizimic-class liners: Dionic, Arcadic, Tectonic and Nizimic (the former biggest ocean liner in the world) and lastly, the infamous Scenic-class liners that revolutionized ocean liner design. History In 1966, the Manila Steamship Navigation Company was created by the Philippine Pacific Line to cater transoceanic voyages in Southeast Asia especially in Indonesia and Malaysia. Due to this reason, the MSNCO acquired the RMS Alemania, its very first ocean liner. From 1967 to 1979, the company only operated exclusively on Southeast Asia, especially the ones connecting to Jakarta and Kuala Lumpur. During this time the company built new ships and expanded its routes to Singapore and Brunei. In 1980-81, they opened their first routes outside of Southeast Asia, expanding to East Asia and launching their biggest ocean liner and flagship, the RMS Magnific; and in 1991, opened their first international port in India as the RMS Ionia set sailed for the latter. After their successful ventures in India, the company grew larger and publicly opened its doors on the stock exchange. By this time they were expanding rapidly and eventually reached the shores of Hawaii and Guam in 1994. Also during this time, they forged a partnership with a new shipbuilding company called R&H and also outperformed their parent company the Philippine Pacific Line; and in 1996 formally announced their establishment as an independent company and completely re-branded itself as the JSL Ocean Navigation Company, or colloquially known as the JSL. In 1997, they opened their first routes to the North America, and built brand new ports in the Bay Area known as the JSL Ports or formally Pier 90, 91 and 92. The late 90's proved to be the peak of JSL's popularity with the masses as during this time they launched the RMS Scenic ''and the ''RMS Captionic, both hailing from the Scenic-class liners, the duo became the most luxurious ships at that time, they also were the first ships to reach North America carrying the JSL's house flag. During the early 2000's they also launched bigger, faster and more luxurious ships, as they launched the RMS Panoramic, the last of the Scenic-class ''ships, the ''Celeritas Tres ''(Hispania, Pannonia'' and'' Iuadea) and the largest ships they built during the 2000's the ''Nizimic-class ''liners (Dionic, Arcadic, Tectonic ''and'' Nizimic) their answers to the growing popularity of their ocean liners in Europe and North America, especially during transatlantic services and Patagonian services. The new ships also serves as replacements for the aging ocean liners that sail in those routes, as the aging ocean liners were now used as cruises in the Asian continent. In 2001, they merged with the domestic shipping giant, LCK Pilipinas Ltd. and re-branded the company to JSL Domestic that serves domestic routes using ferries. Today, the company still sails proudly in the seas as they continue to expand their fleet with the newest being the ''Queens, the Columbic-class, and the Berganza-class ocean liners. On November 2010, they merged with their former parent company, the PPL to form the JSL Ocean Navigation Company-Manila Shipping Company or also known as the JSL-MSC and completely acquired all of PPL's useful assets and their fleet, including the former "Empresses of the Seas", the Ocean Four (the Arctic, Pacific, Antarctic ''and ''Indianic). Last 2015, JSL-MSC announced the relaunching of the PPL, under their brand and will serve as a subsidiary to the company. Early 2018, they announced the creation of an exclusive cruise company branded as the Innovation Cruises and launched their first cruise ship, the M/S Innovation Sinulog and on mid 2018, they announced the building of their largest ship, the M/S Innovation Kepler. On June 2018, JSL launched the flagship for the Philippine Pacific Line, the Filipiniana and it's sister ship the Cenozoic, which works for the JSL. On December of the same year, JSL Domestic, the domestic counterpart and ferry operator formally announced their spin-off from the JSL-MSC, acting now as an independent company together with the Philippine Pacific Line, who announced their departure from the merger to establish themselves as an independent liner together with the assets that the company gave.. Former Fleet Lost Fleet Current Fleet Domestic Fleet